Malaikat Kecil di Sarang Setan
by Nanda Adiwikarta
Summary: Sasuke mendapati Malaikat kecil bermata 'sihir' meloncat-loncat menggapai bel apartemennya. Warning: BL, Pedophile, Incest, Vampfic, AU, OOC.
1. Malaikat Kecil

Halo? Ini Neng, salam kenal...

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya Neng. Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Neng Cuma pinjem Charanya buat dimainin.

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Genre :** Romance / Supernatural

**Rate :** T

**Warning :**

BL *asiiiikkk*

Pedophile *APA!*

Incest *HAAH!*

Begitulah, jangan paksakan membaca ini, bila kamu tidak suka warning di atas. Sungguh, saya memang sedang kalut—gila lebih tepatnya—. Oia, tambahan, juga banyak typos, OOC, AU.

**Summary :** Sasuke mendapati Malaikat kecil bermata 'sihir' meloncat-loncat menggapai bel apartemennya. Warning: BL, Pedophile, Incest, Vampfic, AU, OOC. Rnr pliiiissss.

.

.

**Malaikat Kecil di Sarang Setan**

.

.

**1**

.

.

Sasuke kini duduk di sebuah sofa di ruang santainya. Ia terlihat malas memencet-mencet tombol remote televisinya. Dilihatnya, 'tak ada acara menarik hari ini. Bosan dengan televisi, ia memencet tombol off kemudian melempar ringan remote itu ke meja kecil di samping sofa. Lalu berbaring di sofa itu. Menyamankan posisi kepalanya di atas bantal kecil favorit, juga kakinya yang terlalu panjang di sofa kecil itu.

.

.

Ting-Tong!

.

.

Belum juga Uchiha satu ini nyaman dengan posisinya, bel di apartemen sederhana miliknya ini berbunyi. "Mengganggu." keluhnya dalam hati.

.

.

Ting-tong!

.

.

Bel berbunyi lagi. Apa boleh buat, dengan sangat terpaksa, ia bangun dari sofa kesayangannya itu. Berjalan dengan gontai ke arah pintu. Ia 'tak suka diganggu saat sedang santai begini. Karena saat santai seperti ini jarang ia dapatkan di tengah kegiatan sekolah, kerja sambilannya, juga 'puasa'nya terhadap 'cairan berwarna merah' menggoda yang ia suka.

.

.

Ting-tong!

.

.

Bel terkutuk itu berbunyi lagi ketika ia sudah memegang gagang pintu. Ia tetapkan saat itu juga, ia benci suara bel itu, dan ia harus menggantinya dengan suara lain. "Suara ayam lumayan juga" pikirnya dalam hati. Kemudian ia buka pintu itu untuk mengetahui siapa tamu, atau sebut saja orang bodoh yang menggangu hari libur berharganya.

.

.

Kriek...

.

.

Sasuke agak menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Ia menunduk untuk melihat objek yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. Sasuke agak terkejut melihat tamunya yang tadi sedang meloncat-loncat ria menggapai bel apartemennya—mungkin untuk membunyikannya lagi—. Tamunya juga bereaksi sama, malah lebih kaget lagi. Namun hanya sebentar, tamu itu langsung mendongak lebih ke atas lagi untuk bertemu pandang dengan si empunya bel seraya tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa.

.

.

Hitam bertemu biru.

.

.

Deg...

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar 'tak menyangka, tamunya itu seorang malaikat kecil yang menawan. Malaikat kecil yang memiliki mata biru secerah langit. Baru kali ini ia melihat langit secerah itu. Mata yang sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan mata kelam milik Sasuke. Mata itu benar-benar indah hingga menjerat Sasuke begitu kencang, ia sampai 'tak bisa lepas pandang dari bola bening itu. Waktu terasa berjalan lamban bagi Sasuke. Ia benar-benar terjebak di dalam sana. Ia merasakan semereset aneh—yang entah apa— di dadanya. Getaran yang baru pernah ia rasakan di jantungnya itu. Perasaan asing yang membuatnya merasa seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

"Onii-chan." bocah itu memecah keheningang dengan suara cedal dan ekspresi cerianya. Membuat Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali, untuk lepas dari 'sihir' Malaikat kecilnya itu. "Malaikat kecilku?" bahkan ia 'tak sadar telah mengklaim bocah itu miliknya.

"Kau—" belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, anak berambut kuning itu memotong.

"Ini!" ia mengacungkan selembar kertas yang agak kumal pada Sasuke, masih dengan tingkahnya yang kelewat ceria.

Sasuke mengambil kertas itu. Ia pandangi kertas di tangannya. Bentuk dan rupanya sudah 'tak beraturan, dan sedikit lengket di beberapa bagian. Ia kerukan dahinya, tanda Sasuke 'tak yakin dengan kertas itu, kemudian ia palingkan pandangnya ke bocah tadi. Otomatis, mata hitamnya pun kembali bertemu bola langit cerah itu. Lagi-lagi ia terjerat. 'Tak hanya itu, ketika ia ingin lepas—dengan menggeser pandangnya sedikit kebawah—kini ia bahkan terjerat senyum dari bibir mungil sang bocah. Bibir mungil kemerahan yang mempesona, juga terlihat sedikit basah. Benar-benar sangat menggoda.

.

.

Deg...

.

.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih ekstra dari sebelumnya. "Kenapa?" batin Sasuke bertanya. Ia 'tak tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Anak itu benar-benar menarik semua nyawanya. Bibir merekah itu, ingin sekali ia miliki. Menyentuhnya, sedikit saja. Atau mengecupnya mungkin?

.

.

"Bodoh." sela batin Sasuke pada pikirannya sendiri. Ia turunkan lagi pandangnya. Kini matanya sungguh terjebak. Terjebak oleh sesuatu yang lebih menggoda dari bibir mungil itu. Lehernya. Sasuke menelan ludahnya yang menglir(dalam mulut) lebih cepat dari biasanya. Leher bocah itu begitu indah dengan warna tan yang eksotis. Terlihat lembut dan sangat menggiurkan.

.

.

Sasuke gelengkan kepalanya, "Tenang, Sasuke." bujuknya dalam hati, ia 'tak mau lebih lama lagi merasakan hal seperti ini. Sekuat tenaga ia lepas pandangnya, ia palingkan ke kertas lusuh itu lagi. Segera ia buka kertas kumal tadi. Sasuke lihat, ada berderet tulisan tangan berjajar di dalamnya.

**Untuk Sasuke,**

**Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk. Aku juga tahu, kau 'tak suka anak kecil. Tapi, lihatlah dia.**

Sampai di situ, ada sedikit rasa yang mendorong Sasuke untuk menengok anak itu. Tapi segera ia batalkan sebelum itu terjadi, karena ia 'tak ingin terjerat lagi. Sasuke merasa bodoh ketika ia 'tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika memandang bola langit, bibir, dan leher menggoda itu. Maka, ia acuhkan rasa itu, kemudian ia pun meneruskan membaca.

**Namanya Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Usianya 5 tahun. Ku pakaikan marga ibunya. **

"Kue ikan?" heran Sasuke dalam hati.

**Ibunya sangat cantik. Seperti bidadari turun dari kahyangan. Aku 'tak bohong.**

"Huh, perempuan mana yang 'tak kau anggap seperti bidadari?" tanya Sasuke dalam hati entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada orang yang menulis surat ini, yang mampaknya ia sudah tau siapa penulisnya.

**Bidadari yang sudah meninggal 5 tahun lalu.**

Jelas, Sasuke terkejut. Kemudian ia palingkan pandangnya pada bocah tadi. Bocah yang kini sedang sibuk dengan bungkus permennya—yang terlihat kesusahan membukanya—, bocah itu sudah kehilangan ibunya. Namun, Sasuke 'tak terjerat kali ini, entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang memukul jantungnya dengan keras. Ia rasa 'tak nyaman sekali di jantungnya itu. rasanya sesak. Ingin sekali ia lakukan sesuatu. Tapi ia 'tak tahu harus lakukan apa.

**Saat dia melahirkan Naruto, anak kami.**

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, 'tak percaya apa yang ia baca. Segera ia baca kelanjutannya.

**Tolong, jaga dia, Sasuke. Anggap dia seperti adik kandungmu.**

.

.

**Dengan cinta,**

**Uchiha Fugaku**

"Apa?" sungguh, kejutan yang besar dalam hidup Sasuke.

.

**Bersambung!**

.

**A.N:** terima kasih telah membaca yang gaje ini. Mau diteruskan tidak? Atau Neng hapus saja? Jelek ya? Maap, neng kan penghuni baru.. lagian neng emang lagi stress.. neng lagi cari kerja nih.. doain neng biar dapet kerja y... *malah curhat*

Makasih...

Jangan lupa Reviewnya...neng bakal semangat kalo kamu bersedia meluangkan review buat Neng. Neng akan setia menunggu di sini.

.

.

Dengan cinta,

Neng


	2. Sasuke

Fic ini terinspirasi dari fic Pedophilia : BABY KISS milik Assassin Cross. Maaf, saya baru tulis hari ini. .m(_v_)m. Semoga saya dimaafkan oleh semua pihak, terutama kak Neko.

Langsung baca disclaimer-nya aja. Neng nggak menyarankan buat baca A.N. curhatan gaje di bawah ini.

A.N.: T.T

Neng sedih, masa lamaran Neng di tolak lagi, udah ke tiga kalinya nih. Selama ini Neng udah kirim lamaran ke 7 Perusahaan. Tapi, belum ada panggilan. Ya sudah lah.

Neng bersukur masih bisa update. Hehe.. ya, ada sedikit masalah yang… gimana ya? Ya pokoknya Neng minta doanya aja deh, supaya Neng bisa cepet dapat kerja. Kalo Neng dapet kerja, berarti Neng dapet gaji, kalo Neng dapet gaji, berarti Neng bisa update. Ngertikan, maksud neng? Neng nggak punya…err yaudah deh, males ngucapinnya. Kukuku! *Maaf, ini curhat. Neng kan udah peringatin*

**Disclaimer :** Naruto bukan milik Neng. Neng hanya pinjam untuk Neng permainkan.

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Genre :** Romance / Supernatural

**Rate :** T

**Warning :**

BL *asiiiikkk*

Pedophile *APA!*

Incest *HAAH!*

Miss typos, OOC, AU.

Begitulah, jangan paksakan membaca ini, bila kamu tidak suka warning di atas. Sungguh, Neng tidak ingin ada yang sakit karena membaca fic. Neng ini.

**Summary :** Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah berkulit tan itu. Memutilasi jarak di antara mereka. Mata hitam itu tetap terfokus pada bibir mungil si Malaikat Kecil. Warning: BL, Pedophile, Incest, Vampfic, AU, OOC. Rnr pliiiissss.

.

.

**Malaikat Kecil di Sarang Setan**

.

.

**2**

.

.

"Cup cup piii~ dam~ cupu di dam daam~ cupidam cupu dia cupu di dam dam~" bocah kuning ini bersenandung ria, duduk di karpet, di depan layar televisi sang pemilik apartemen. Televisi itu sedang menayangkan sebuah iklan pasta coklat yang disukai bocah piatu ini. Saking senangnya ia menirukan soundtrack lagu iklan pasta, ia 'tak merasakan aura-aura setan yang sedang menyeruak di belakangnya. Aura itu menyelimuti seorang pemuda tampan yang duduk diam di sebuah sofa.

Pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu masih dalam proses peng-ikhlasan-diri dengan paket spesial bernama Uzumaki Naruto di depannya. Ingin sekali ia menghajar si brengs*k yang telah mengirim 'Paket Spesial' ini sekarang juga. Namun apa daya, entah di mana orang itu bersembunyi. Dikejar pun percuma, hanya menghabiskan waktu liburnya saja.

Bicara masalah waktu libur yang berharga miliknya,

Twic!

Dahi Sasuke jadi berkedut. Ia jadi teringat kejadian yang tadi membuatnya bingung. Kejadian ketika ia kehilangan 'paketnya' yang 'berharga' itu. 'Paket' yang tiba-tiba 'tak lagi berdiri di depannya, saat ia selesai membaca sebuah surat—yang ia cap sebagai surat terkutuk.

Sasuke merasa khawatir, hingga ia harus mengubek-ubek seluruh ruang di gedung apartemen berlantai tiga ini. Sampai-sampai ia kena semprot Ibu pemilik apartemen yang galaknya minta ampun. Ia juga sampai membuka paksa salah satu pintu apartemen tetangganya, hingga matanya yang suci melihat adegan 'tak senonoh yang dilakukan dua sejoli berinisial A dan L, yang kini video panasnya dibicarakan di mana-mana. Sungguh, ia harus mandi kembang 7 rupa setelah ini. Juga masih banyak lagi kejadian lain, yang nampaknya 'tak pantas di ceritakan di sini.

Pencarian itu berlangsung sampai ia menemukan bau yang ia cari. Ia jadi berkata "Bodoh!" pada dirinya sendiri. Ia baru ingat, ia memiliki panciuman yang tajam. Mungkin ia lupa, karena ia sudah terlalu lama berpura-pura menjadi seorang manusia.

Maka ia ikuti bau itu.

Twic!

Sekarang ada dua kedutan di dahi Sasuke. Ia ingat, saat ia akhirnya berhasil menemukan bocah yang seharian ini ia cari. Bocah dengan tampang 'tak bersalahnya itu, ternyata sedang asik ketawa-ketiwi menonton Upin-ipin di apartemennya. Sungguh, pencarian yang sia-sia.

"Thi opok-opok ailna thi opok-opok~ phanak ikanna kechil-kechil patha maboook~ "

Twic!

Belum juga ia memaafkan kejadian di atas, bocah ini sudah mendongkolkan hatinya lagi. Ingin sekali, ia tarik lidah bocah bersuara cempreng ini. Kemudian menyembelihnya dan memakannya mentah-mentah.

"Thi putel-putel ailna di putel-putel~"

"Dobe!" habis sudah kesabaran Uchiha muda satu ini, ia layangkan pandangan menusuk pada sang bocah yang kini berbalik untuk menatapnya.

Onyx beradu dengan Sapphire.

Tentram, itulah yang ia rasa. Entah ke mana rencana mutilasi tadi pergi. Dongkol di hatinya juga perlahan menghilang. Ia 'tak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini.

"Dobe itu apa?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. (Kyaaaa! Imuuuutnyaaaa!)

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tipe orang yang akan menjawab dengan jelas, persamaan dari dobe itu apa. Tapi apa yang sekarang ia rasa? Ia merasa arti kata ini 'tak pantas untuk diketahui oleh bocah kecil ini. Maka hatinya mendorong mulut Sasuke untuk mengucap sesuatu.

"Manis." (ihhh…! Saskye gombal!) entah kenapa tiba-tiba kata asing tadi keluar dari mulutnya yang lebih menyukai rasa anyir itu.

"Manis?" Naruto meluruskan kepalanya lagi, dahinya sedikit berkerut, tanda ia sedang berpikir. Terlihat raut bingung di wajah imutnya, ia kurang mengerti apa yang di maksud kakak lelakinya itu. Tapi, perlahan cengiran muncul di bibir mungilnya.

Di pikirannya, manis itu berhubungan dengan permen, permen itu enak, dan enak itu bagus. Jadi kesimpulannya, "Tsuala Nalu Bagus?" ucap Naruto menebar cengiran andalannya. Kemudian ia melebarkan mata, berharap kata "Ya," keluar dari mulut Onii-cannya ini. Kesimpulan itu memang agak aneh, tapi itulah kesimpulan yang dapat dijangkau oleh pikiran sederhana bocah 5 tahun ini.

Pria berkulit pucat ini diam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan tidak nyambung yang terlontar dari Naruto. Ia juga mengutuk mulutnya yang tiba-tiba saja melontarkan kata asing itu. Namun, tatapan si Uzumaki ini benar-benar mengacaukan pendiriannya, membuatnya merasa bersalah bila ia terus diam. Sasuke pun menghela nafas kemudian menjawab.

"Hn." guman Sasuke, dengan sedikit anggukan.

"Yeeee! Tsuala Nalu baguuus…" sorak Naruto kegirangan, mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Baru kali ini ada yang memuji suaranya. Naruto benar-benar senang. Ia pun berlari kecil, kemudian melompat ke arah Sasuke. Anak ini dengan luwes bergelantung di leher jejeng si Onii-chan.

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mendapat beban di leher dan pangkunnya hanya bisa diam.

"Nalu suka nii-chan." kata Naruto seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Penyuka rasa anyir ini bagai terbius sekarang. Hidungnya begitu dekat dengan leher yang menggoda itu. Bau 'segar' menyeruak, memenuhi indra penciumannya. Matanya pun kini ikut terfokus pada leher mungil di dekatnya. "Tidak boleh." larang Sasuke dalam hati.

Srkk.

Sasuke menjauhkan badan Naruto darinya. 'Tak begitu jauh, hingga jari-jari mungil Naruto masih setia di leher Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit kaget, ia 'tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia 'tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Hingga ia sempat berpikir Oniichan-nya ini 'tak suka dipeluk olehnya. Tapi, sama seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, bocah ini egois, ia 'tak mau menanggapi pikirannya yang satu itu. Ia ingin, orang yang sudah ia klaim sebagai miliknya ini juga menyukainya. Ia tak mau sendiri lagi seperti dulu.

"Bibirnya." Sasuke masih mampu mengendalikan indra penciumannya. Tentu saja, karena Sasuke termasuk dalam deretan terkuat di 'ladangnya'. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Mata hitam yang baru saja menghindar dari leher dan mata Sapphire itu, kini terjebak di sana, di sepasang bibir mungil di depannya. Membuat jantungnya berdetak 'tak beraturan.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah berkulit tan itu. Memutilasi jarak di antara mereka. Mata hitam itu tetap terfokus pada bibir mungil si Malaikat Kecil. Bibir itu serasa seperti mangnet yang terus saja menariknya maju. Rasanya ingin sekali ia rengkuh bibir itu.

Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, memilih posisi yang pas untuk segera mengunci bibir kecil itu. Dekat sekali, hingga ia dapat merasakan nafas mereka menyatu dalam irama yang sama. Sedikit lagi, Sasuke mendapatkan bibir yang seharian ini ia inginkan.

BRAKK!

Namun sayang sekali, ada sedikit gangguan di sini. Keduanya kini menoleh ke arah sebuah pintu yang sudah lepas dari engselnya, terdeletak 'tak bedaya di lantai.

"Keluar kau, BRENGS*K!"

Terikan seorang wanita menarik perhatian mereka dari pintu tadi. Sang wanita kini melangkah masuk, kemudian berhenti di langkahnya yang ke lima.

Sasuke sudah beranjak dari sofanya, diikuti bocah pirang yang sedikit ketakutan, bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tamunya itu. "150 ribu lagi." gumamnya dalam hati. Insiden ini memang selalu terjadi bila si tersangka datang keapartemennya. Pemuda yang dulunya tinggal sendiri di apartemen sederhana ini, sudah paham betul, berapa kocek yang harus ia keluarkan untuk memperbaiki pintu malang itu.

Wanita tadi mengarahkan pandangan menusuk pada Sasuke. Terlihat sekali, raut marah terpampang di wajahnya yang ayu.

"Dimana dia?" tanya wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Tidak tahu." jawab Sasuke dengan nada tenang, yang nampaknya, kini ia sudah dapat mengendalikan emosi aneh yang dari tadi menguasai pikiran dan logikanya.

"Jangan bohong!" tuntut si wanita seraya menendang pintu yang tergeletak tadi, hingga pintu itu menabrak tembok.

"75 ribu." kata Sasuke dalam hati, memandang retakan besar di tembok apartemennya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Bu." jawab Sasuke masih dengan nada tenang pada wanita yang ia panggil 'Bu' ini.

"Jelas-jelas di depan ada baunya! Kau, bekerjasama dengan ayahmu? Hah!" desak si ibu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak, kalau dia di sini, mungkin dia sudah sekarat kuhajar."

"'Tak biasanya kaumembela ibu? Biasanya, kau 'tak pernah mengurusi kami?" dahi ibu bernama Uchiha Mikoto ini berkerut, tanda ia makin curiga pada anak bungsunya ini.

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke menengok ke belakang, ke bocah yang dari tadi bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke. Bocah tadi pun melongok, menampakkan wajah imutnya yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" wajah Mikoto yang tadi masam berubah 180o, digantikan dengan wajah super ceria, ditambah matanya yang sudah berubah bentuk menjadi gambar hati.

"Imutnyaaaa!" Mikoto menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Berjalan menuju obyek yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatiannya.

"Dia anakmu Saskye? Imut sekaliiiii!" tanya Mikoto sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil Naruto.

"Bukan." jawab pemuda dingin ini, masih tetap dengan gaya tenangnya.

"Siapa manusia beruntung yang mendapatkan hatimu, Saskye?" tanya ibu berambut hitam ini pada anaknya.

"Dia bukan anakku." kata Sasuke, ia mulai bosan.

"Dia pasti cantik, bisa melahirkan Separoseimut ini. Kyaaaa!" kata Mikoto, 'tak menggubris pernyataan Sasuke berusan. Pipinya yang putih, ia gesek-gesekan pada pipi tan bergaris itu.

"Dia anak ayah."

Semua gerak Mikoto tiba-tiba berhenti seperti DVD yang dipencet tombol Pause-nya. Masih memeluk dan menempelkan pipinya pada Naruto, Mikoto mengedip-edipkan matanya, hingga gambar hati di sana hilang entah kemana. Kemudian mulutnya membuka.

"APAAAA!"

.

**Bersambung!**

.

**A.N.:** Terimakasi, telah membaca fic. Neng ini. kukuku… sebenarnya Neng juga nggak tahu artinya Teme-Dobe. *dirajam* Jelasin dong…Kukuku…

**Balasan Reviews:**

**Kaze or wind :** Kyaaaaa! Reviewer pertama! *peluk-peluk Kaze* makasih semangatnya! Neng suka di semangati.

**Namikaze RYuuKitsune :** Lohha juga. kukuku.. makasih…

**peace smile :** iya, Chibi-Naru emang imuuuttt!

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 :** iya, OOC. Kukuku… maaf. Terimakasih semangatnya, Neng bener-bener suka disemangati. Yosh!

**kIRyu AYAka :** iyaaaa! Lucu bgd dah! Mpe gemes! XD

**Uzukaze touru :** *rada ngeri* pada ngira ibunya Naru itu Kushina ya? Bukan. Kukuku…

**Poci Sun :** Kukuku.. makasih.. ini up datenya.

**Hana Yuki Namikaze :** ini lanjutannya. Kukuku.. makasi Hana-chan. Neng makin semangat deh. ;-)

**Yufa Ichibi's :** iya.. Kukuku…makasi..

**misa kaguya hime :** ini udah lanjut, makasi…

**Fujoshi Nyasar :** Kukuku.. hehe, di sini naru bukan anak kushina. Kekeke… Neng emang rada aneh soalnya. Haha.. Mpreg itu apa ya? Aduuuhhh makasi doanya.. mcuah! *cium pipi Fujo-san* maap... *pundung di pojokan*

**CCloveRuki :** ih, tau aja Naru itu Separo. Haha.. iya Fugaku di sini ganjen. Kukuku…

**Aglaea Dhichan :** salam kenal.. kukuku.. makasih… hehe... Vampir? Tebak aja deh. *Neng lebay*

**Haruno Sakura Istri Sasuke :** ahhh..*pipiku merah* jadi maluuuu. Jangan panggil senpai gitu ah.

**NhiaChayang :** iya, anonymous-nya udah aktip. Kukuku.. makasi..

**Assassin Cross :** Neko-san, makasiiih ya… inspirasinya.. hehe.. maap, baru bilang sekarang. iya lengkap dah pokoknya. Naru itu Separo. Separo itu apa ya? Tebak aja dah! *Neng lebay lagi* Kukuku.. makasi banget ya Neko-senpei… semangat Neng makin membara ni.

**Meyra Uzumaki :** Kukuku. Sasu itu 16 tahun, Naru itu 5 tahun. Kukuku.. merdeka sasunaru!

.

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua.

Yosh! Semangat! Neng suka disemangati!

Jangan lupa doain Neng. Kukuku…

.

Review pliiiis!


	3. Separo

Aiiii… saya nemu fic. Yang lucu (menurut saya). Pas lagi boke-bokenya, pulsa Cuma tinggal 200perak, untung ada bonus internet, hahaha. Judulnya Balada Sasuke. Udah Neng fav. Jadi tinggal ke profile Neng aja. Neng paling suka pas chapter 4, juga Chap 2, Neng ngakak dah sama merek lulurnya. Oiya, walaupun rate T, harus 16+ ya… yang belum berani, jangan baca. Kukuku… Neng Cuma pengin berbagi senyum ko. Nggak lebih. Masa, Neng Cuma bagi Curhatan gaje ke kamu? Nggak adil rasanya. Kukuku..

Neng udah ngelamar lagi, dan Neng akan terus Semangat! Makasih ya, doa dan dukungan kamu amat berarti buat neng. Neng sayang kamu.

.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto bukan milik Neng. Neng hanya pinjam untuk Neng permainkan.

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Genre :** Romance / Supernatural

**Rate :** T

**Warning :**

BL *asiiiikkk*

Pedophile *APA!*

Incest *HAAH!*

Miss typos, OOC, AU.

Lime(?)

Begitulah, jangan paksakan membaca ini, bila kamu tidak suka warning di atas. Sungguh, Neng tidak ingin ada yang sakit karena membaca fic. Neng ini.

**Summary:** Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang basah bergerak-gerak di leher, Naruto menjilatnya! Ia melirik si bocah, mata Naruto masih terpejam. Rupanya Naruto melindur lagi. Mungkin bocah ini sedang bermimpi makan permen lollipop. Warning: BL, Pedophile, Incest, Vampfic, AU, OOC. Rnr pliiss!

.

.

.

**Malaikat Kecil di Sarang Setan**

.

.

**3**

.

.

Apartemen Sasuke termasuk sederhana, dengan dua kamar tidur. Dapur dan ruang makan yang menjadi satu, satu kamar mandi dan satu kamar kecil. Ruang tamu dan ruang TV hanya dibatasi sebuah tatami. Di ruang TV yang kecil ini mereka duduk tanpa Televisi yang menyala.

"Bisa-bisanya dia mempunyai anak…" kata Mikoto garang. Kemudian menengok ke sebuah sofa besar di sebelah kanan sofa kecil yang ia duduki. Sedetik kemudian, ketika matanya sampai pada bocah kecil yang ia buat pingsan—karena teriakannya—tadi, ekspresinya melembut. "…seimut dia." lanjutnya dengan suara keibuan.

"Kyaaaaa! Aku ingin mencubit pipinya!" teriak Mikoto, dengan gaya seorang fans girl meneriaki idolanya.

"Ck." Sasuke yang duduk berseberangan dengan Mikoto di sofa kecilnya, hanya dapat berdecak. Merespon ibunya yang aneh itu.

.

"Aku salut pada ibu anak ini. Pasti dia berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan janinnya." kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Mikoto, si istri yang diduakan.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke tetaplah seorang anak. Walau ia melihat senyum di wajah wanita itu, ia merasakan gurat pedih di kalimat tadi. 'Tak dapat ia pungkiri, hatinya pun merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Apalagi, bukan ibunya yang Vampire. Pasti 9 bulan yang sangat menyiksa." senyum di wajahnya hilang, "Manusia lebih lemah dari kita." lanjut Mikoto, kini wajahnya tertunduk.

Separo, manusia setengah Vampire.

Hening.

Tubuh sang ibu—Vampire ataupun manusia— harus memproduksi darah lebih banyak dari biasanya. Karena janin Separo akan mengambil darah sang induk. Mengambil sedikit demi sedikit. Semakin hari semakin banyak mengambil. Sampai jumlah darah yang dibutuhkan melebihi kapasitas produksi darah si Ibu. Tidak jarang, jika ibunya seorang manusia, ibu itu akan kehabisan darah sebelum ia melahirkan. Si ibu manusia akan mati bersama janin Separo-nya.

Perlahan namun mematikan, dan pada akhirnya, semua Separo adalah piatu.

"Yah, darah manusia memang lebih disukai Separo." ungkap Mikoto menegakkan kepalanya lagi, enggan dengan kesunyian.

"Aku tahu." jawab Sasuke, mengisyaratkan ibunya agar berhenti menyiksa diri.

"Readers kita kan belum tahu." sanggah Mikoto memamerkan V dengan dua jari tangannya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya. Ibunya benar-benar aneh.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Mikoto memasang wajah ceria lagi.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"HAH! UZUMAKI!"

"Ibu kenal?"

"Tidak."

Gubrag!

"Kau harus hati-hati Saskye. Akan banyak Vampire yang mengincarnya." wanti Mikoto. "Darah Separo sangat diinginkan."

Karena dalam darah Separo mengandung lezatnya darah manusia ditambah energy darah Vampire. Ibarat makanan super enak yang bergizi sangat tinggi. Tentu, Separo sangat diinginkan.

"Hampir sama dengan darah orang yang kita sayangi." kata Mikoto tiba-tiba mengalihkan. "Darah, yang benar-benar diinginkan." lanjutnya lagi, mengabaikan Sasuke yang terlihat bosan mendengar ocehannya. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi seorang Uchiha, dan ia tahu cara menggoda anaknya ini. Maka, saat pikiran jahil itu muncul di benaknya, seringai setan pun ikut nimbrung di bibir Mikoto.

"Apa kau sudah temukan darah itu Saskye?" tanya Mikoto, memulai aksinya. "Darah orang yang kau cinta?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, tanda ia benar-benar bosan. Sesaat ia berpikir kalau Ibunya terlalu banyak nonton film india. Apa hubungannya? Sasuke pun tidak tahu.

"Atau kau masih menyukai darah ibu?" kini Mikoto menambah efek 'menggoda' di suaranya.

Sasuke mulai tahu arah pembicaraan si Ibu. Itu membuatnya sedikit kelabakan. Namun di dalam hatinya saja, karena ia tetap paparkan taneng stoic di wajahnya.

Seringai Mikoto masih bertahan. Matanya menatap mata kelam Sasuke. Pandangannya seolah mendorong Sasuke ke pojokan tembok.

Tangan putih yang sebelumnya hanya melakukan gerak yang wajar-wajar saja, kini mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya. Kedua tangan Mikoto naik sampai ke bundaran kecil di antara kerah bajunya. Sebuah kencing berwarna putih kini tertutup oleh dua tangan itu. Entah bagaimana gerakannya, yang sekarang Sasuke lihat adalah kancing teratas itu sudah lepas dari lobangnya. Mikoto membuka kancing bajunya!

Tampaknya, tameng stoic berhianat, wajah Sasuke kini pucat. Matanya sedikit melebar, mengamati gerak-gerik tangan Ibunya yang menyusahkan itu. Nafasnya bahkan tertahan, melihat tangan yang kini menyingkirkan sebelah kerah baju, untuk memperlihatkan leher yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Apa kau lapar Saskye-chaaan?"

Kalimat itu berdengung di telinga Sasuke. Membuat matanya makin melebar. Sasuke bahkan merasakan panas di wajahnya.

"Hahahahahhaha… mukamu merah Saskye… hahahha!"

Tawa si Ibu mengembalikan kesadarannya, detik itu juga Sasuke memalingkan wajah ke kanan.

"Asik sekali menggodamu…hahahaha!" tawa Mikoto makin jadi, ini benar-benar hal yang mengasikan untuknya. Ia puas bisa melihat rona merah di wajah anaknya yang seorang Uchiha ini. Itu terlihat imut baginya.

"Aku masih ingat, terakhir kali kau merengek minta darahku." Mikoto mengingat saat Sasuke berlari ke arahnya dengan menekuk mulut sambil berkata: 'Lapaaaalll'.

"Oooohhh, kau imut sekali Saskye-chaaaan…" lanjutnya, melatakkan kedua tangan di pipi.

"Itu 11 tahun yang lalu, Bu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Ya, semua Vampire menyukai darah ibunya.

"Hahahahhaa…" tawa Mikoto menggema, menandakan kepuasan hatinya.

.

"Baiklah, aku harus menghajar Ayahmu dulu." Mikoto baranjak dari sofanya, berjalan ke sofa besar di mana Naruto berbaring. Sebelum pergi, ia kecup kening barwarna tan itu kemudian mengelus rambut kuningnya.

"Jaga dia baik-baik Saskye."

Tidak ada respon yang berarti, Sasuke hanya diam sampai Ibunya menghilang dari jangkauan inderanya.

.

Sekian waktu berlalu, Sasuke masih setia di sofanya. Ia hanya berkutat dengan pikirannya. Memikirkan semua hal yang menjadi masalah di hidupnya. Tentang penyamarannya menjadi manusia, kekuatannya, dua kubu yang terus menawarinya bergabung, perang itu, kakanya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Semua itu membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Tangannya refleks memijat kedua sisi dahinya, barharap pening itu dapat hilang.

"Mmmm…"

Sebuah erangan kecil membuyarkan pikian Sasuke. Dilihatnya, suara tadi berasal dari Malaikat Kecil yang masih berbaring di sofa. Naruto meregangkan tangan-tanan kecil itu ke atas kepala, kakinya ia tarik berlawanan arah dengan tangannya. Malaikat Kecil itu mengulet dengan mata masih terpejam. Kemudian ia menggerak-gerakkan tubunya, mencari posisi yang nyaman si sofa itu.

"Hm. Dobe." Sasuke mengendus sedikit kesal. Anak ini, sepertinya ingin mengingatkan, kalau dia juga ikut ambil peran dalam drama masalah di hidup Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding, pukul 00. 17. Tengah malam lewat. Waktu yang amat terlambat untuk tidur bagi seorang manusia. Ia harus segera tidur. Ini memang menyalahi koderatnya sebagai seorang makhluk malam. Tapi, apa boleh buat, ia 'seorang manusia' sekarang. Nanti, saat matahari sudah memberi cahayanya, akan ada banyak rutinitas manusia yang harus ia jalani.

'Malaikat Kecil'

Sasuke menengok ke anak itu lagi. Memandanginya sejenak, kemudian ia bangun dan melangkah mendekat. Ia gendong badan mungil itu, membawa anak ini ke kamarnya.

Kamar bercat putih yang sedikit berantakan, Sasuke memang terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi hal sekecil ini.

Kamar ukuran minimalis. Jika dipandang dari pintu masuk, dapat dilihat, di sebelah kanan pintu ada sebuah lemari pakaian dari kayu jati. Kurang lebih satu meter di depan almari, ada meja belajar yang juga terbuat dari kayu jati. Tempat tidur ukuran satu orang terletak menempel pada meja belajar, ranjang itu juga menempel pada siku-siku ruangan itu. Ada satu jendela besar di sana, tepat di tembok yang menempel pada ranjang. Di sebelah kiri pintu masuk hanya ada tembok.

Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia mengambil selimut di lemari untuk menyelimuti anak itu, agar dia tidak kedinginan. Semua dilakukan dengan hati-hati, agar ia tidak mengganggu tidur si Malaikat Kecil.

Sasuke beranjak lagi ke almari. Ia mengambil sebuah selimut lagi dan sebuah bantal. Ia gelar selimut itu di lantai, menatanya, kemudian berbaring di sana.

Sasuke menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi, kantuk 'tak kunjung datang padanya.

Kesunyian mendampingi Sasuke melewati beberapa selang waktu. Walau mata itu terpejap, ia masih belum bisa ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Sreekk!

Ada gerakan kecil.

Tap!

Sesuatu mendarat di lantai. Mekangkah gontai, mendekat pada Sasuke. Sasuke tetap diam, bahkan 'tak membuka matanya. Ia tahu langkah kecil itu milik siapa. Ia 'tak perlu menghawatirkan apa-apa. Namun, Sasuke agak penasaran apa yang akan makhluk kecil itu lakukan. Kenapa ia turun dari ranjangnya? Apa dia tidak nyaman tidur di sini? Atau, apa dia ingin pipis? Baguslah kalau begitu, ia tidak perlu mengurus ompolnya tiap pagi.

Brukk.

Sasuke tetap tidak membuka matanya, ketika ia merasakan beban di atas dadanya. Beban—atau sebut saja Naruto—ambruk di atas badan Sasuke. Anak itu langsung menggeliat, menata posisinya agar nyaman. Membawa seluruh tubuhnya naik ke atas tubuh Sasuke. Kemudian ia memposisikan kepalanya pada pundak kanan besar itu, menjadikannya sebagai bantal. Menggeliat terus, hingga ia berhenti setelah ia mendapat posisi yang nyaman.

Dengkuran halus terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Ia yakin, tanpa melihat pun ia tahu, anak ini masih di alam mimpinya. Anak ini hanya tidur berjalan. Tapi, kenapa harus mendarat di atas Sasuke? Menyusahkan saja.

Iya, menyusahkan.

Debaran ini.

Aroma ini.

Bau harum ini.

Rasa hangat ini.

Kenyamanan ini.

Semuanya.

Menyusahkan.

Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak, yang kiri ia lingkarkan pada pinggang mungil di atas tubuhnya, yang kanan ia kalungkan di tengkuk mungil itu. Sesekali, tangan kanannya membelai rambut kuning yang ternyata sangat halus di kulitnya.

'Aku telah menemukan darah itu, Bu.'

Darah, yang beanar-banar diinginkan.

Namun, hati Sasuke seakan mencelos, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman sekali di dalam sini, ketika ia ingat satu kenyataan. Ketika ia ingat satu kata yang mengikat si Setan dan si Malaikat Kecil.

**Sedarah!**

Ini memang akan sangat menyusahkan.

.

Sasuke merasakan gerakan di pudak kanannya. Kemudian, ia mendapati sesuatu yang lembut menempel di lehernya. Sesuatu yang lembut itu bergerak perlahan, membuat Sasuke merasakan sensasi aneh di punggungnya. Sasuke membuka matanya, menyadari sesuatu yang lembut itu adalah bibir mungil Naruto.

Srrrt.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang basah bergerak-gerak di leher, Naruto menjilatnya! Ia melirik si bocah, mata Naruto masih terpejam. Rupanya Naruto melindur lagi. Mungkin bocah ini sedang bermimpi makan permen lollipop.

Srrt. Naruto menjilatnya lagi.

Atau mungkin… Aagh! Aku 'tak mau jadi uke!

Apa?

Bukan! Bukan! Bukan itu, mungkin ia sedang bermimpi makan es krim. Atau apapun itu, Sasuke berusaha berpikir jernih. Berusaha secepatnya menghilangkan kupu-kupu aneh dalam perutnya.

Sasuke lega ketika Naruto menghentikan jilatannya. Namun, sialnya, lega itu 'tak bertahan lama, karena kali ini gerakan Naruto makin… makin… makin menunjukkan ke-seme-annya. Bukan! Tidak. wajahku baik-baik saja, wajahku tidak panas. Aku seme-nya. Agh! Bukan itu, munkin Naruto sedang melumat es krimnya! Iya, es krimnya terlalu keras, jadi, Naruto menggunakan giginya untuk melumat eskrimnya, dan ia mengira leher Sasuke adalah es krim yang keras itu.

Pasti seperti itu.

Remaja tampan ini terus meyakinkan diri. Menghilangkan tanda negatif di otaknya.

"Agh!" sakit, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk lehernya. Disaat itu juga, Sasuke memejam keras matanya, menahan sakit yang ia rasa.

"Agh!" menusuk lebih dalam, menggapai pembuluh darahnya.

.

Naruto menggigitnya!

.

~Bersambung~

.

Eits! Tadi bukan erangan mesumnya Sasuke. Itu erangan kesakitan loh. Sasuke kan laki-laki, jadi, kalo sakit, dia nggak bakal teriak, Cuma mengerang.

Terimakasih telah membaca fic. Saya yang gaje ini. Kukuku… episode depan mungkin akan lebih ke arah kegelapan. Maaf, kalo chapter ini mengecewakan.

Oia, masalah Separo. 'Separo' itu bahasa jawa, artinya 'setengah'. Kukuku.. saya nggak bisa bahasa prancis atau itali, atau apa lah yang keliatannya keren. Kukuku.. jadi saya pake bahasa jawa. Hidup wong Jowo! Merdeka! Saya juga akan menggunakan bahasa jawa untuk istilah-istilah lain di sini. Mohon dimaklumi.

Untuk Vampirnya. Saya atur sesuka saya, dimana vampire itu usianya bakal sama kayak manusia, tipe darah yang mereka suka, golongan, juga ciri-ciri lain yang akan saya atur seenak dengkul saya. Kukuku... maaf, hehehe.. mohon dimaklumi(lagi).

Masalah ibu dari Naruto, juga masih saya rahasiakan, bukan Kushina atau Minato. Tapi masih berhubungan dengan rambut kuning dan mata biru Minato, juga marga uzumaki punya Kushina. Hahaha.. saya benar-berar lebay!

**Balasan:**

**Ketsueki Kira Fahardika:** ooo.. cowok yang bisa hamil ya? Waw? Saya pernah liat filmnya Silfester Stolone (nggak yakin namanya bener) yang bisa hamil. Semacam itu tooo… Minato itu cowok. Iya, saya juga berpikir kaya begitu masalah diskrip. Yosh! Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Bagaimana dengan yang ini? diskripnya sudah saya tambah, tapi, Cuma dikit. Kosa kata saya masih kurang, kalo diskripnya lebih banyak lagi, saya takut pada bosen, soalnya bakal muncul kalimat-kalimat yang itu-itu aja. Ya jadi, dikit-dikit dulu aja ya. Saya akan coba lebih baik untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Umur Sasuke sebagai vampire, 16tahun. Hehe.. makasih sarannya..

**Meyra Uzumaki:** aduh, makasihhh.. hahaha.. iya tuh, Sasu emang pelit, maklum, dia Cuma vampire kere. Kukuku-agh!*di jidori*

**Kaze or wind:** hehehe.. iya. Aduuuhhh makasih ya doanya. *peluk2Kaze-san* oiya, jangan panggil senpei, maluuu ah…*mukaku merah* panggil Neng aja. Atau, saya udah tua, panggil Mba atau yang lainnya juga nggak papa.

**NhiaChayang:** *ikutan teriak Hore* bukan, bukan anak Minato. Hehe.. amin. Makasih ya.. *peluk2Nhia-chan*

**Haruka Ana Kiryu:** iya, sampe pingsan ntu bocah imut. *ikut meluk Naru*

**Haruno Sakura Istri Sasuke:** Neng-chan? Aneh lo kayaknya. Yang laen lagi. *kebanyakan maunya* yap! dorong bang~ Kukuku…

**Yufa Icibi's:** Semangaaat! Iya, amin. Makasi~ *peluk2Yufa-chan* yosh! Ini lanjutnya.

**Uzukaze touru:** iya. Udah apdet lagi ni. Iya, amin~ makasih ia. Iya, itu, tujuh perusahaan juga sebenere bukan semuanya kerja kantoran. Paling Cuma dua yang kerjanya berdasi. Sisahnya, waiters(keren banget dah diucapinnya), pelayan toko atau pramuniaga dan temen-temennya lah.. Neng nulis 'Perusahaan' biar keliatan keren aja, dikit. Kukuku… aduuuhhh saya seneng deh sama Ffn ni, saya jadi punya temen kayak kamu. Bisa cerita begini. Hahaha.. makasi ya… Kyaaaa… *nangis bombai di pelukanmu*

**Namikaze RYuuKitsune:** iya, hahaha,. Aduuuuhhh makasi doanya… Neng sayang kamu…mchuah *cium pipimu* maaf. Kukuku… dari tadi di panggil senpei mulu..*mukaku makin merah* hehe.. panggil Neng aja, kalo nggak Mba, atau apaa lah, terserah kamu. Hehe.. makasi~

**Chi-kun:** iya, ampe gemes dah. Iya, salam kenal Chi-kun… Saya Neng. Hahaha.. keluarga yang bener-bener ooc dah pokokna. Yosh! Semangat! Panggil Neng aja, atau mba atau apa lah, jangan senpei… maluuu ah… *mukaku coklat* (udah mateng ampe gosong)

**Aglaea Dhichan:** udah apdet lagi ni. Hehe… iya, Sasu ntu vampire. Iya, betul sekali, separo itu setangah vampire. Jelas imut dooong, Narunya Sasu gitu loh. Merdeka SasuNaru! Neng seneng banget kalo kamu seneng. Hahaha.. *mesem-mesem* yap! Semangat! Makasi~

**Assassin Cross:** iya, saya rada bingung ngutarain yang ada di pikiran saya. Jadi, kalimatnya belibet begitu. Bahasanya rada kaku. terus banyak kata yang saya ulang-ulang. Misalnya kata 'itu'. Udah Neng itung ada 58 kata 'itu', sedangkan kata-kata lain paling jumlahnya sekitar 35-an kebawah. Susah banget menghindar dari kata 'itu'. Juga Neng rada takut kalo EYDnya salah. Misal kata 'sambil', kok keliatannya nggak baku? Kata 'sambil' itu baku nggak si? Aduh, jadi curhat gini… gomen. Neng akan lebih berusaha lagi. Semangat! Iya, Naru itu setengah vampire. Makasi atas izinnya. Hahaha…

**Fujoshi Nyasar:** Men Pregnant ya? Ooo.. bukan, bukan anak Minato. Tapi masih ada hubungannya kok. Ooo.. baru tahu saya.. Teme-Dobe. Bener-bener panggilan 'sayang' yang Manis. SasuNaru emang pasangan yang manis dah menurut Neng. Yosh! Semangat! Makasi ia, Neng suka di semaangati.

**Safira Love SasuNaru:** iya, imut banget dah pokokna. Emaknya Sasu emang rada aneh di sini. Heheh.. Makasi~

**Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi:** iya, ooc pool. Iya, dia setengah vampire.

**Poci Sun:** iya, imuuuut banget, rasana sampe pengin kumakan. Hahahaa..

**Minami Sawada:** Salam kenaaal juga, panggil Neng aja..atau mba, atau terserah kamu.. jadi malu, dipanggil senpei lagi*makin merah mukaku* iya, fugaku selingkuh, mungkin akan Neng ceritain, sejarah si fugaku ama si ibunya Naru, tapi kayaknya aku bikin terpisah aja deh. Soalnya, nanti malah cerita ini nggak focus ama inti. tapi, Nggak tahu nanti lah. Hahaha.. yosh! Semangat! Makasi ia, saya suka disemangati.

**Light-Sapphire-Chan:** Salam kenal juga.. iya, kasian si Sasu. Hahaha.. untung iman Sasu kuat, sering tapa sama mbah marijan si. Hehe.. iya, emang Mikoto aneh. Bukan, Naru bukan anak kusina, tapi masih ada hubungan ama Uzumaki mikik kusina. Ada udang di balik bakwan la, pokokna. Yap! Udah update.

**misa kaguya hime:** aiiii… shotacon? Apaan tu? Iya, gak tahan ama imutnya, sampe pengin tek telen bulet-bulet ntu bocah. Hahaha.. makasiiii…

**YumeYume-chan:** iya, Neng aja jatuh cinta berat ama dia. Pengin jadi semenya. Tapi Neng rela dah, Naru buat Sasu aja. Itulah jalan Fujoshiku~ Merdeka SasuNaru!

Makasi buat semua-muanya… Neng nulis ini Cuma untuk entertainment, nggak lebih. Neng butuh saran, kritik, dan review dari kalian.

Dengan cinta,

Neng


End file.
